Bez ciebie
by Croyance
Summary: "Historia Jednej Piosenki". Często cofam się do czasów szkoły, wtedy gdy to wszystko się zaczęło. Byłam taka młoda, a już miałam na swej drodze wiele przeciwności. Bo przecież szlama nie ma łatwo.


**Historia Jednej Piosenki**

_**Bez ciebie - Ewa Farna**_

Moje życie było poplątane i pełne zakrętów. Nigdy nie potrafiłam pozbyć się ich i iść prostą drogą. Każdy krok kosztował mnie wiele, naprawdę wiele. Musiałam podejmować decyzje trudne i często czułam się jak bohaterka tragicznego dramatu antycznego. Jednak wiedziała, że do czegoś dążę i to było najważniejsze.

Pamiętam tylko jeden raz, gdy musiałam podjąć decyzje, która kosztowała mnie naprawdę wiele. Nigdy nie przestałam o tym myśleć. Nie wiedziałam, czy popełniłam wtedy błąd. Bo przecież wybrałam jedynie między miłością i karierą. I postawiłam na to drugie.

Często cofam się do czasów szkoły, wtedy gdy to wszystko się zaczęło. Byłam taka młoda, a już miałam na swej drodze wiele przeciwności. Bo przecież szlama nie ma łatwo. W dodatku ciągle postrzegano mnie jako przyjaciółkę TEGO Pottera. Ciągle funkcjonowałam jako część większej grupy. Jednak wtedy najważniejsze były książki, to bez nich nie potrafiłam żyć.

Zmieniło się to dopiero w czasie siódmej klasy. Gdy po pokonaniu Voldemorta nie miałam już większego celu od zdania owutemów. Wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślałam o miłości, czy to nie dziwne? Musiało minąć tyle lat, bym wreszcie poznała pełnie tego słowa. Bo czym jest miłość rodzicielska, braterska, gdy ma się tą jedną, najważniejszą miłość ukochanego? To jedynie namiastka tego wszystkiego.

Długo szukałam osoby, która pasowała by do mnie. Gryfoni byli zbyt mili. Krukoni zbyt mądrzy, a Puchoni zbyt niezdarni. Ile czasu poświęciłam na bezowocne randki? Wolałabym już tego nie liczyć. Nie zauważałam jednak rzeczy oczywistych i tego, iż miałam szczęście na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ale kto by pomyślała, że moim przeznaczeniem jest mój największy wróg?

Pierwsze nasze starcie, które uświadomiło mi coś, zdarzyło się na patrolu. Razem chodziliśmy znudzeni po siódmym piętrze i rozglądaliśmy się wokół siebie. Tak, Slytherin i Gryffindor musieli razem patrolować te przeklęte zamczysko, pełne całujących się po kątach uczniów.

Wreszcie, gdy mieliśmy już schodzić i kończyć męczący obowiązek, potknęłam się i gdyby nie Draco, zabiłabym się spadając po długich schodach. Jego ramiona owinęły się wokół mojej talii i mocno do siebie przyciągnęły. Byłam przyklejona do jego ciała, ale o dziwo nie przeszkadzało mi to. Zauważyłam, że jest mi nawet przyjemnie i to było najdziwniejsze.

Właśnie to zapoczątkowało coś innego. Podczas patroli zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, nasza nienawiść zmieniła się z czasem w objęcia i pocałunki. Było mi jak w niebie. Zaczęliśmy spotykać się także poza patrolami. Zazwyczaj przesiadywaliśmy w Pokoju Życzeń lub na błoniach pod okryciem mroku. Z czasem myślałam o nim jak o ważnej części mnie, aż w końcu to on wyszedł z inicjatywą byśmy zostali prawdziwą parą. Zgodziłam się bez wahania, był dla mnie zbyt ważny, abym mogła zostawić go samego na pastwę innych dziewczyn.

Byliśmy razem długo, nawet strasznie długo. Przetrwaliśmy koniec szkoły i po pewnym czasie zamieszkaliśmy razem. On studiował medycynę, ja prawo. Nasze życie było jak z bajki, jednak do czasu.

Dostałam propozycje nie do odrzucenia. Miałam wyjechać do Francji i zacząć prawdziwy staż. Jednak musiałam jechać tam sama. Miałam wybór. Być najlepszą na prawie, móc pracować w ministerstwie, lub zostać i wybrać miłość. Wolałam karierę. Bez Dracona mogłam zajść dalej. Mogłam mieć to, czego tak bardzo pragnęłam. Jednak zraniłam go. Wbiłam nóż w jego serce i odebrałam oddech. Wiem, że bardzo liczył na to iż nam się udam, bo przecież byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi. Nie widzieliśmy poza sobą świata, a ja zmarnowałam to, gdyż sadziłam, że bez niego dojdę dalej.

Od tego czasu minęło pięć lat. Ja, jako pierwsza w historii dwudziestoczterolatka zostałam Sędzią Najwyższym w Ministerstwie Francuskim. Nie powiem, jestem zadowolona ze swojego życia, jednak brakuje mi prywatności. Czegoś czego przynajmniej na chwilę pozwoliło by mi się oderwać od pracy.

A on? Nie wiem jak daleko zaszedł i czy się ożenił, jednak znając życie ma już pokaźną rodzinkę i jest mu z tym dobrze. Zawsze marzył o prawdziwej, dużej rodzinie, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Jednak teraz dobrze by było wrócić po ciężkim dniu do ciepłego, rodzinnego domu. Moim marzeniem od pewnego czasu jest rozmowa z nim, zwłaszcza po tym, czego dowiedziałam się od jego siostry. Chciał mi się oświadczyć, właśnie wtedy, kiedy ja zdecydowałam, że odchodzę. Dowiedziałam się o tym dopiero po pewnym czasie, gdy już zagnieździłam się we Francji. Ta wiadomość mną wstrząsnęła i to ze zdwojoną siłą. On mnie naprawdę kochał, a ja? Mimo całej miłości do niego wolałam odejść. Bo bez niego zaszłam dalej.

I dzisiaj tu jestem. Na balu. To moja pierwsza wizyta w Londynie od lat, a jednak zdecydowałam się na nią. Nie mogłam opuścić Harrego w tak ważnej chwili. Miał zostać zastępcom Szefa Aurorów, wielki bohater na właściwym miejscu. Dlatego właśnie tego dnia stoję tu w zielonej sukni i przypatruje się tłumowi tańczących ludzi. Miałam nadzieję, że gdzieś między nimi jest on, jednak nie dostrzegłam nigdzie jego platynowych włosów. Z rezygnacją chwyciłam kolejną szklankę whiskey, jednak ktoś mnie zatrzymał. Czyjaś dłoń nie pozwalała mi podnieść szklanki. Spojrzałam w stronę intruza i zamarłam. Stała przede mną osoba, którą tak bardzo chciałam widzieć.

- Chyba nie powinnaś tyle pić. Pozwól, że ja to wezmę- spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

Jego wzrok upewnił mnie w przekonaniu iż jest rozbawiony, jak również zadowolony z tego spotkania. Przyglądał mi się z zaciekawieniem, jednak ja z jeszcze większym. Zmienił się przez te lata, choć nie mogę powiedzieć, że stracił ze swojego uroku. Włosy urosły mu troszeczkę i teraz rozwiane były we wszystkie strony. Wyglądało na to iż porzucił żel. Ubrany był w garnitur, od zawsze uwielbiał ubierać się elegancko i gustownie. Można było to też zauważyć jego zamiłowanie do czarnego koloru. Nawet koszulę miał taką. Nie założył też krawata, zamiast tego rozpiął dwa pierwsze guziki koszuli. Nie zauważyłam obrączki na jego palcu, jednak nie wierzyłam, że tak długo się nie ożenił. Chyba każda lgnęła do takiego mężczyzny.

A jego wzrok? Cóż, może i zmieniłam się trochę. Moje włosy, których nie cierpiałam w szkole były krótsze i ładniejsze. Polubiłam efekt fal w jakie się układały. Moje ciało była bardziej kobiece, ale to dało się już zauważyć w siódmej klasie. Sama w sobie nie widziałam dużych zmian, jednak cóż, nie jestem mężczyzną.

- Jestem dorosła i mogę robić co chcę- żachnęłam się i wzięłam kolejną szklankę, która w momencie została mi zabrana.

- Nie chciałbym ci przypominać, ale masz słaba głowę.

- Miałam, teraz to co innego- odpowiedziałam i próbowałam wsiąść kolejna szklankę, ale nic z tego.

- Ach, aż tak się zmieniłaś? A jak tam praca?

- Dobrze, ale nie zmieniłam się AŻ tak bardzo. A twoja kariera?

- Niczego sobie. Jestem jednym z najlepszych lekarzy w Mungu.

- Gratuluje, daleko zaszłeś- przyznałam.

- A ty?

- Nic wielkiego, nadal...- nie mogłam skończyć, gdyż podszedł do nas Harry.

- Pani Sędzio, a może Najwyższa Sędzio Francji, co? Jaki tytuł preferujesz?- zaśmiał się do mnie.

- Na sali rozpraw to „Wysoki Sądzie", prywatnie Hermiono- odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

- Nic wielkiego mówisz?- Draco patrzył na mnie sceptycznie.- Potter, może pochwalisz się co w życiu robi panna Granger?

- Hermiona? Jest przecież Sędzią Najwyższym we Francji.

- Czyli, że spełniłaś swoje marzenie, prawda? Jesteś kimś poważanym- zauważył.

- Nie tylko ja.

- Hermiono, nie bądź już taka niedostępna. Z relacji Ginny wiem, że jesteś wolna, więc po co te zabawy?- zaśmiał się Harry.

- Proszę cię zamknij się- powiedziałam cichym, ale spokojnym głosem.

- No co, przecież prawdę mówię. Od czasu, gdy dwa lata temu jakiś bęcwał chciał cię wykorzystać to jesteś singielką, a może się mylę?

- Nie mój drogi, nie mylisz się. Ale proszę cię zostaw moje prywatne sprawy na kiedy indziej- poprosiłam.

- Dobrze, no dobrze. To może zajmę się życiem prywatnym Malfoya- zaproponował.

- Ani mi się waż Potter- zagroził mu blondyn.

- No, co pozwól nam się trochę pośmiać, tym razem z ciebie- powiedziałam patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy.

- Ja bym chciał pośmiać sie jeszcze z ciebie- odparł nie tracąc ze mną kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Dobra, to wy się tu kłóćcie, a ja pójdę sobie do Ginny. Ale tak na marginesie, to Malfoy ostatnią stałą dziewczynę miał jakiś rok temu, dopóki ta nie oznajmiła, że nie będzie się dla niego zmieniała. Wiesz jaki jest Draco, chce żeby wszystko było takie jakie sobie wymarzył, a tamta nie była ideałem.

Harry zniknął z pola rażenia, bo blondyn miał żądze mordu w oczach. Pamiętałam sprzed lat, że nie znosił, gdy się o nim mówiło. Wolał obgadywać innych, pomijając samego siebie. Jednak słowa mojego przyjaciela, bardziej mnie zainteresowały. Draco zawsze miał swój jedyny i niepowtarzalny ideał kobiety. Nigdy nie powiedział mi, jaka ona powinna dokładnie być. Wiem jedynie, że jeszcze nigdy na taką nie trafił. Bo przecież jaką dziewczynę mógł sobie on wymarzyć? Zapewne wysoką, szczupłą blondynkę, która byłaby na każde jego zawołanie. Niestety ja taka nie byłam.

- Zabije go któregoś dnia. Może jak po jakiejś akcji do mnie trafi to go przypadkiem nie uratuje- zaczął planować, a ja mimo wszytko zaczęłam chichotać.- I co się śmiejesz?

- Bo zachowujesz się śmiesznie. Znasz Harrego i wiesz, że on zawsze się tak zachowuje. Ty natomiast jesteś wściekły jakby co najmniej zrobił coś karygodnego- śmiałam się dalej.

- Och, ty się nie zmieniłaś ani trochę- powiedział kręcąc głową.- Ciągle nie zauważasz błędów przyjaciół.

- Zauważam, ale traktuje ich ulgowo- przyznałam uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Tak? A jak zostałby potraktowany Potter, gdyby nie był twoim przyjacielem?

- Zapewne dostał by jakąś klątwą, ale jego nie zaatakuje.

- A mnie?- zaciekawił się.

- Zależy co byś zrobił.

- Na przykład pocałował cię.

- Sama nie wiem. Zależy od okoliczności- zaczęłam się z nim droczyć.

- A jakby tak teraz, przy wszystkich?- powiedział zbliżając sie o krok.

- Nie wiem, sama na prawdę już nie...

Nie zdołałam skończyć, gdyż jego usta dotknęły moich. Tak, to właśnie tego brakowało mi przez te lata. Jego bliskości, pocałunków, ciepła. Tego, czym obdarzał jedynie mnie. Teraz rozumiałam, że jest to to jedno słowo „miłość". Brakowało mi miłości, i to takiej prawdziwej. Przysunęłam się do niego i namiętnie odwzajemniłam gest. Nie wiedziałam, czy w tej chwili robię dobrze, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Najważniejszy był ON.

Po paru minutach odsunęliśmy się od siebie. I głęboko oddychaliśmy, w końcu to on się odezwał:

- Może wyjdziemy na taras?

Ja jedynie kiwnęłam głową i poszłam za nim. Musiałam ochłonąć. To wszystko działo się za szybko. Gdy ustałam przy barierce, on zajął miejsce koło mnie. Przez pierwszą chwile trwała między nami cisza, jednak to on znów ją przerwał.

- Pamiętasz co mówił Potter? Że szukam ideału?

- Tak, jednak nigdy nie chciałeś wyjawić jaki jest twój ideał- przypomniałam.

- Moim ideałem jest kobieta mądra i rozsądna. Która wie czego chce i nigdy nie spoczywa na laurach. Osoba, która mimo iż musi dużo poświęcić dąży do celu, ale nie zapomina przeszłości. Która pamięta o tym co było i wie co będzie. Nie musi być piękna z figurą modelki, a jednak kobieta która pasuje do ideału jest taka. Ma śliczne pełne ciepła oczy. Falowane, brązowe włosy i prześliczny uśmiech- mówił to patrząc mi w oczy, a ja sama nie wiedziałam co zrobić.

- Draco, proszę...- wymamrotałam.

- Nie Hermiono. To ty zawsze byłaś moim ideałem i nigdy się to nie zmieniło. Nawet gdy odeszłaś, nie przestałem cię kochać. Jeśli niczego do mnie nie czujesz to zrozumiem, jednak wiedz, że moje uczucia się nie zmieniły.

- To nie tak Draco. Chodzi o to, że ja... że ty... Ach, nie oszukujmy się, nie wyjdzie nam tak jak za pierwszym razem- zwiesiłam głowę.

- Wyjdzie, przekonasz się.

- Ale jak? Ja we Francji, ty tutaj. To nie ma przyszłości- powiedziałam, starając samej sobie to wmówić.

- Wyjeżdżam do Francji. Tutaj w Londynie jest masę dobrych lekarzy, a we Francji ich brakuje. Będziemy mieszkali prawdopodobnie w jednym mieście- poinformował mnie.

- Draco ja...

- Nie skazuj nas znów na niepowodzenie. Spróbuj, choćby to miało nic dla ciebie nie znaczyć. Spróbuj ten jeden raz.

Nasze oczy sie spotkały, a ja nie potrafiłam nic powiedzieć. Zbliżyłam się jedynie do niego i delikatnie pocałowałam. Dałam nam szansę, po raz drugi, a jednak okazała się ona ostatnią, bo najważniejszą.

Rok później.

„Prorok Codzienny"

Dnia 15 sierpnia w Paryżu odbył się ślub Dracona Malfoya i Hermiony Granger. Młoda para powiedziała sobie sakramentalne „Tak" o pełnej godzinie dwunastej w chwili, gdy w niebo wzbiło się stado białych gołębi. Za kilka miesięcy Panna Młoda urodzi dwie śliczne dziewczynki, z czego przyszły tata, niezmiernie się cieszy. Życzymy młodej parze, szczęścia na nowej drodze życia.


End file.
